In the routine use of injection needles of syringes by medical, dental, veterinary, research, laboratory and industrial personnel, it is not uncommon for accidental puncture wounds to be reported either as self-inflicted while replacing the needle in its container or by someone handling trash containing used needles that have been discarded without a protective cap. Many times, the accident results in a minor injury of no significance other than discomfort. However, with increased concern over AIDS, hepatitis and other serious contagious diseases, a seemingly innocuous, shallow needle-stick can become a potentially fatal accident.
Many designs of the containers currently in use in the packaging of injection needles can contribute to potential accidents. In fact, the likelihood of accidental needle-sticks occurring by virtue of the fact that when a needle has been used and the user attempts to recap the working end of the needle, one holds the plastic or rubber needle cap (cover or sheath) in front of the point of the needle and attempts to insert the tip of the needle. If one misses the cap orifice or is bumped in the process, it is possible that the user will be stuck in the fingers holding the needle cap.
For persons who must handle hypodermic needles, puncturing of the fingers presents a serious concern. The pricking is most apt to occur in the act of replacing the cover. (However, covers must be replaced, even for disposable needles, for it is hazardous to discard a used needle into the trash with an exposed needle.)
When the needles are re-covered, it is usually after they have been removed from a patient and contaminated with the patient's microorganisms. The covers present a small target when held in one's hand, and if this target is missed by the syringe needle, a dangerous skin breaking by the contaminated needle can occur.